Island Of Hope
by R. Tom Mato
Summary: LTLuniverseThe Snake and Dragon are always meant to be together.


Fall, 1925

The Snake was perched on her favorite bench along the paths of the Sohma estate. It was fall and she loved to watch the trees on this path as their leaves changed colors and fell to the ground. It was depressing, and this time of year she liked depressing. It was cold. And it would be getting colder. She couldn't wear her favorite skirts because the draft would cause her to transform and then the poor Dragon would have to take care of it. She'd had to learn that the hard way though.

Fall, 1923

Cold...so cold...

Just sixteen, the perfect age for rebellion it seemed, the Snake had decided that she would wear her calf-length midnight blue skirt to a small party held by one of her friends from school. The one with the silver flower print that she'd gotten for her birthday from her mother. Normally the skirts she wore would be ankle length if she was even allowed to wear them, and she'd have to wear thermal underwear underneath for extra warmth. That was just not fashionable for her first real party, with boys and everything. So, of course, she had gone against her mother's and the Dragon's wishes and worn the lighter clothing. She'd kept her thick coat though, figuring that would help.

The party had gone well until they all migrated outside into the girl's backyard. She'd taken her coat off inside the house since it was warm enough and had promptly forgotten about it in all the excitement. At the first chilly breeze that went by, she realized her mistake, but before she could run inside another gust of wind stabbed at her and in a cloud of smoke she had transformed into a small, white snake. All her thoughts turned to finding warmth and she crawled up the leg of the nearest person.

While her transformation had not gone unnoticed, having a snake slither up your pant leg was enough to make them start screaming. She had been shaken off of the person, and while lying exposed on the ground had almost been stepped on multiple times. She had managed to ignore the cry of her spirit to find warmth in favor of finding shelter and hid in the bushes. The boys had tried to find her while the girls were either screaming or crying as they picked up her shed clothing for any sign of their friend.

How long she had hidden in the bushes, she wasn't sure. The cold had made her sluggish and drowsy and she'd just managed to curl around herself a few times before falling asleep. Next she knew, warm hands were picking her up and tucking her safely away in the pocket of a warm jacket. She flicked her tongue out to catch the person's scent, starting to wriggle in case she had to escape.

"Calm down," a rough voice murmured, and she felt a warm weight press lightly against her from the outside. "We're going home, just stay warm."

It didn't take more than a second for her to recognize the voice and guilt set in. Katashi had had to come for her and fix the mess she'd made. She opened her mouth to apologize, but found her eyes closing again. When she opened them again, she was still in the pocket, but there were other voices outside.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, probably just a little startled." the Dragon replied.

"And the others...?"

"Everything is taken care of, don't worry so much. How is he?"

"Asleep, finally."

"That's good."

There was the sound of fading footsteps, then the opening and closing of the front door. With a sigh of resignation, Takara uncurled herself and poked her head out of Katashi's jacket. She tilted her head back so she could see him and blinked. The last thing she expected to see was him smiling down at her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

She gave a nod. "Yes," she replied, her voice meek. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault," he assured her with the slightest shake of his head. "We all want to test our limits at times. Besides, you're young, you'll make mistakes."

His forgiving tone was just too much for her and she turned her head away. Snakes couldn't cry, she knew this very well. It was a fact she had read about in some book somewhere at sometime, so it had to be true.

But why did her eyes burn so badly? Her chest ached and her throat felt like it was closing up on her. All she wanted to do was find somewhere dark to hide until she could forget this whole incident.

"Hey," he murmured, putting one finger underneath her chin so he could tilt her head back up. "It's all right. When you see them tomorrow it will be as though nothing had happened. I fixed it."

Something inside her finally snapped. She had tried to keep this locked away, but the Dragon's assurances were too much for her to handle while still so shaken from that night. "No!" she cried. "You didn't! If it happened again, they would act the same way. It'll always be like this and there's nothing anyone can do to change it!"

His eyes, that had widened in surprise at the rather uncharacteristic outburst, lowered sadly. "I know," he admitted, voice barely a whisper. "It isn't fair, especially to you younger ones that are possessed. You always have to be careful, and you can't go to a mixed school. Even with all the precautions you're forced to take, there are still accidents and it hurts to see those you consider your friends act in such a scared manner towards you."

The Snake stared up at him, her heart aching even more with the words he spoke. She had never seen the Dragon so sad before. While he always had a serious attitude, and often had to scold the younger Zodiac for something or other, he had never looked this sad. Did he always feel this way? How come she'd never noticed.....

"In spite of this, I try to believe that we are truly blessed," he continued, gaze distant but locked on her own. "We aren't alone. There are others who are just like us and have to deal with the same problems and situations that we do. It's hard, but at least we can depend on each other. It's a sign that our curse excludes the other Zodiac. We can give each other the comfort that is denied of even our own parents."

His fingers ran over the smooth scales that covered her head, as though stroking her hair soothingly. She opened her mouth to speak, though she wasn't sure what she could say at a time like this, but a sharp tingle went through her body and suddenly she transformed back with a puff of smoke. Kneeling on the floor in front of the Dragon, she realized they were now eye level. The older man was sitting back against the wall, dressed in a plain black suit instead of the lighter colored shirts and pants she had managed to talk him into buying with the help of the Rabbit one time. For some reason, even at this time, it irked her to see him in such dark colors.

"I wondered when you would finally turn back," Katashi stated, the sad gaze now hidden behind a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed something off the floor next to them and shook it out before draping it across the Snake's shoulders. "This will keep you warm; I couldn't find your clothes."

Takara slid her arms through the sleeves of the large kimono in a daze. She tied it shut but then just sat there, staring at the wall to her left as the tears she had tried to hold back for so long coursed down her cheeks. She heard the Dragon sigh, then there were hands in her hair, pulling it gently out of the kimono to fall down her back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, the fingers of one hand running through hair as he pulled away.

"What-" she choked as she sobbed. "What are you sorry about? I made this mess. I made you use your power. You hate using it."

"True," he nodded. "But I have it so that I can protect you, so what is the point of not using it when I must?"

She shook her head and tried to curl in on herself. It wasn't right. No matter what Katashi tried to tell her, she knew it wasn't right. Her or this whole curse on them. It would never end and no matter how many times the spirits were reborn they'd never find what it was that could set them free.

"I don't want this," she whimpered. "I want to be normal."

The Dragon reached out and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her back, pulling her close. He felt her tense but didn't lessen his hold. "If you were normal, I'd never be able to comfort you. I'd probably never have met you. I don't want that."

The Snake's sobs increased and her hands fisted Katashi's shirt. She wanted to speak, to say anything, but once again all she could do was cry. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried as though every sorrow in her life had happened that day. All of it left her in the form of salty tears and he soaked it up, took it away. How long she cried she wasn't sure, but the Dragon never once made as if to move. He just held her, occasionally stroking her hair.

"It will get better," Katashi murmured. "Soon it will become a second nature to stay away from crowds and cold places."

She nodded, hiccuping a bit. All this crying was making her tired again. Her eyes, squeezed shut in her futile attempt to halt the tears, wouldn't open. The Dragon sensed her struggle and stroked her hair again.

"Sleep, Takara," he ordered softly. "I wont move."

His promise seemed to be the final piece and she felt her entire body start to relax. It wasn't fast in happening, more like piece by piece her body shut down, all her senses lowering until everything became a low buzz. Her sleep was dreamless and peaceful, and when she woke her body was a little sore from the positioning but felt better than it had in a long time. Lifting her head, she saw the Dragon still sitting against the wall, his arms tight around her. He was asleep.

Takara frowned softly. He'd be even more sore than she when he woke up. She tried to back away, but his arms wouldn't budge. How she hadn't felt discomfort in a hold this tight confused her. She tried again only to have him pull her closer. From sitting up, she realized that they were now almost eye level. A warm feeling spread out within her chest as she watched him, so peaceful in his rest. The lines of age were smoothed out, making him seem younger. It was the first time she had ever really noticed how handsome he was.

She sat there watching him, perfectly content until a sharp wail from upstairs nearly made her scream as well. She jerked back quickly, eyeing the stairs warily. A low chuckle came from behind her and she realized that the Dragon had woken up. Takara glanced back at him over her shoulder and was met with a sleepy-eyed smile.

"He's hungry," he explained, getting to his feet. He straightened his rumpled clothes and helped the Snake to her feet. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Not sure what else to say, she nodded. The warm feeling returned when his smile widened and she found herself smiling back. Once he disappeared up the stairs, her mouth fell open into a surprised 'O'. She liked him...like...like liked him. Her first crush.

Fall, 1925

Her cheeks were flushed slightly pink at the memory. Of course, it had become more than a crush and she hadn't found anyone that could even give her a hint of the feelings she got from Katashi. A cold wind blew past and she quickly tugged her cap further down over her ears. Her long silver hair was trapped under a stupid wool cap and she couldn't take it off in public for fear of fuzzy hat hair. Her slender hands were likewise trapped in thick gloves that reached halfway up her lower arm. She had spent years trying to make them as stylish as possible once she'd learn to sew and had money for her own fabric, but there was only so much she could do. The colder seasons hated the Snake, and oh how she hated them right back.

"Good morning." a rough voice greeted her in a whisper and she jerked her head around to face the older man, a smile spreading over her lips.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed brightly, jumping up. After a moment her lips thinned and golden eyes narrowed in worry. "What are you doing outside on such a cold day?"

The Dragon chuckled and restarted his slow, shuffling walk. "I should be asking you the same," he replied. "It's very cold, and I don't often see you Outside."

"I like the trees out here," Takara pouted, following alongside him. "And I'm dressed warmly. But you're not well, you should be resting."

He nodded. "I agree, but I do need to leave my house for doctor's visits. It's hard enough to make him come over for the boy, I can grant him this small mercy."

The Snake stuck her tongue out just slightly between her teeth in annoyance. Noticing this, the Dragon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just you," he murmured, letting out a soft cough. "The way you never change."

"You mean the previous Snake," she stated in a flat tone, trying not to let her emotions show. "don't you?"

The Snake before her had also been a woman, and from what she learned had taken care of Katashi after his parents died. When she was younger, the stories of the other woman had been something to live up to, to make the Dragon proud of her. Her bravery and determined attitude for raising a young boy on her own had been inspiring, and Katashi's tales of the outfits she'd tried to make him wear always made her laugh.

Now though...she wondered if she wouldn't be shadowed by the other Snake's memory for life. Many of her small quirks and habits seemed to remind the Dragon of her, and while she knew he could see her as her own person, it didn't seem enough for him to really see her as something more. A twenty-four year gap was hard enough to overcome without more complicating matters.

"Yes," the Dragon nodded again. "She did the same things then that you do now. Though I don't think she was quite as nagging about my health."

Takara snorted. "If she had any sense she was. Who else would make sure you didn't neglect your own needs while taking care of the others?"

"And you'll take care of the next Dragon just as well, wont you?" he asked sincerely, walking through the gates to the Inside of the Sohma estate.

Golden eyes flashed and she reached out to grab his arm, stopping him in midstep. "Don't say things like that!" she cried.

Katashi looked down at her, shocked. Such talk had never made her react like that before; Takara was usually a more carefree person. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his smile softening. "But I know that we will always look out for each other, no matter what our future incarnations are."

Slowly, a warm smile spread over the Snake's face as she tried to let his words soothe her racing heart. "You believe that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he assured her, then patted her on the head. He left his hand there and looked down at her, eyes crinkling as his smile widened. "And you get into so much trouble I fear what would happen if I wasn't here."

Takara's pale cheeks flushed slightly at his actions, then became darker at his words. True, there had been many...incidents. None so serious as the one when she was sixteen, but it felt like she was more sensitive to the cold than her predecessors. Their winter walks had often been interrupted with her transforming into her scaled self and she'd have lost many, many carefully made outfits if he hadn't made sure to retrieve them. "Hey! You-" she started, just as the Dragon leaned down and lifted the front of her wool cap just a bit to place a kiss on her forehead. It only lasted a moment, but it rendered her speechless. That in itself was amazing, very little managed to keep her quiet.

"I wont be long," he informed her. "Would you like to wait inside? I wouldn't mind company for the walk home."

All she could bring herself to do was nod, her cheeks turning a little darker at the pleased look that brought to his face. She followed Katashi into the small building that the Zodiac's doctor lived and practiced out of. The lady sitting at the small desk inside told her to take a seat while she led the Dragon into the back.

"I'll be out soon, nothing to worry about." he told her.

She gave a wan smile in return, which faded the second he left the room. "You idiot." she murmured softly, turning her head away. "I'll always worry."

It was always like this. He treated her like the little child he had watched grow up and never saw her as the woman she was now. The closest she ever got was when he spoke of her previous incarnation, but that wasn't enough. Did she have these same feelings? If she did, it didn't seem as though he'd seen her in that way.

Still...every time he mentioned her, he would get that smile. When he saw her working hard at her outfits, or when she had bought him a pale blue shirt and a dark green one he had mentioned that the other Snake had hated the colors he wore as well. It was true, though. The lighter colors did suit him better. With the serious expression he always wore with the others, the blacks made him seem dull and depressed. But he wasn't, she knew that.

Wordlessly, she made a vow to herself. Not that she would stop trying to win Katashi's affections, of course, but if she couldn't have him in this life then she would try in the next. And the next and the next. Surely, if it couldn't be now, there would be a life when the Dragon would look her way and his eyes would widen slightly as if seeing something he had never noticed before. He would walk over-nervously, at first, but with growing confidence. She would stare up at him and try to hold back her hope, because she couldn't take being hurt again. Time after time after time...but it would be different this time. He would invade her space, stepping just a little too close, and his hand would go through her hair as he leaned down. His eyes would close but she'd keep hers open, because it would be just too good to be true and if she let him out of her sight for a second he might disappear. But he would keep leaning forward until there was only a few inches between their lips, one inch, a half an inch as their noses bumped gently, and finally-

A hand shaking her shoulder gently jerked Takara out of her thoughts and she whipped her head around to see who'd interrupted. Katashi stood there with an odd look on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You wouldn't look up when I called your name and your eyes...are watering."

Startled, she quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes and forced on a wide grin. "I'm fine," she exclaimed. "Just daydreaming. Done already?"

He nodded, taking a step back as she got to her feet. From his expression she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced, but knew he wouldn't press further. "Let's go then." he said with a resigned sigh, holding out his arm to her.

With a bright smile, she slid her arm through his. Walking the Dragon back to his small house on the Outside, the Snake felt her spirits lifting as she babbled on about nothing in particular. He just nodded, giving 'hmm's and 'mhmm's whenever she paused long enough. Maybe it couldn't be in this lifetime, but sooner or later, he would see her. She knew it.


End file.
